Kikyo's Wish
by SnowyYuki-Onna
Summary: Being stuck in her own time for a year, Kagome has resumed a somewhat normal life, but the fun isn't over yet as Kikyo's wish on the Shikon Jewel takes affect. Suddenly, her thoughts are turned elsewhere as five fierce fighters and one civilian come tumbling out of the bone eater's well.
1. One Year Later

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, all characters are under the ownership of their creators.**

Shooting her arrow once more she found herself hitting the mark each time. Her shoulders lowered upon the thoughts of her request to Sesshomaru. She had tearfully begged him to use the tenseiga on the dying priestess. The cause for such actions; Inuyasha's grief. She knew that with Kikyo out of the picture she could finally lay claim to the hanyo's heart, but watching him suffer had only broken hers. The pieces were then further shattered with the revived priestess capturing his lips with hers. It had been clear that Kikyo was the one Inuyasha wanted. Despite it being a year since then, the rejection still hurt. It still singed her heart with black flames of regret, and even a tinge of hatred for her past life. The hair tie that Kaede gave her held her hair in a low, sweeping ponytail. It reminded her even more of the older priestess, her kindness and compassion when she first met Kagome, showing her things she never thought possible such as talismans. Even Miroku helped her with that. She smiled fondly as the memory of Miroku's countless scams flowed through her mind like a movie screen. Miroku had often conned higher class people into giving them free board and meal with his fake purification, but it was only once when he actually conjured a spirit from the house it plagued.

She missed the adventures she had with Miroku and Sango, she missed the little fox demon that she doted on, she missed the demonic cat, she missed Inuyasha... she missed everyone and everything about the past, but now all she had were memories. She never should have made that wish on the jewel...

In the past, both Kikyo and Kagome were addressed by the pretty pink gem after fighting Naraku, both their wishes had been spoken at the same time and both were granted. Now, back in her own time she found herself surrounded with her old friends, her attendance at school becoming more appeasing, as well as her grades. But her heart was still not laid to rest. When she had first been sent back she had stayed by the well for a week, her family nearly locked her in her room to make sure she slept decently, even going so far as to think about wedging a broom handle between her sliding doors to prevent her from escaping. She had fallen asleep nearly every late night at the well that week, only pulling herself together for those she loved. After all, Kagome had to be a great role model for her little brother, but even she was allowed a grieving period.

"Goodnight, I love you." Kagome's promises filled the air of the house, her family bidding her goodnight as well. She moved swiftly, almost gliding across the floor as she made her way upstairs and climbing into her lush bed. It's sheets smelled sweet, like the perfume she often wore. Light and flowery. She looked to the wall, two pieces of once blank paper hung loosely, now stained with the dark ink. Writing talismans was also the one thing she learned from Kaede, other than medicinal herbs and their properties, that she still kept with her. It was in a sense, a blanket of security, that she still had a piece of them with her. And if there were any demons lurking around, her family would be safe, no one could be touched thanks to the young priestess' powers that were imbued into the parchments and transferred to the house itself. This included the talisman's hidden under the living room couch, underneath the bathroom sink, and in various other places around the living space.

Waking up to the bright morning light she shuffled around trying to get dressed for college. Her fluffy raven hair shone a blue undertone in the light, bringing out her fiery, navy eyes. Finally with the last touches of maskara and a pale pink nude lipgloss, she was out the door.

* * *

"Just where the hell are we?" Yusuke groaned, they had just dragged themselves out of a dark well and found themselves in an old shrine like building. There were a few rats scurrying along the wooden beams above, there were few things placed about as if it was a make shift shed.

"Fool." Hiei scoffed, his strong hands pulling Yukina up easily. The blue girl looked kindly older, more womanly. Her kimono which had once fit her so perfectly was now more short than it should have been, her slim legs being seen up until just above her knees. Pulling at the hem she turned a dark shade of scarlet, Hiei noticed the almost lecherous looks from Kuwabara. The spirit swordsman having a faint tint of pink to his own cheeks. Suddenly Hiei had the fierce and constant urge to kill the human, but knowing that his dear sister hated violence like that he refrained himself for her sake. Silently taking off his cloak he draped it over the Ice Apparition. "You'd be wise to keep your eyes off, human." His deep slanted eyes pierced the curly haired teen's heart. Their color that of dark velvet roses.

"Shut up short stuff!" Kuwabara hissed, an imaginary spark of lightning protruding from the space between the two fighters. Just as Kuwabar was gong to spout something about his love for Yukina, which would have undoubtedly led to a showdown between him and Yukina's brother, A certain cherry hued fox stepped in.

"Calm down." Resting his emerald eyes over himself and his teammates there was just one thing that stood out. None of them had changed at all but Yukina. "Only Yukina changed physically, but we can find out why later. We have more pressing matters at hand here." Kurama's calm eyes scanned the room. There were two spirit energies near by, possibly in a house. "Let's see where we are at and what our situation is for now." Without being needed to be told twice Yusuke followed the former Fox Spirit outside, the white snow painting the ground, the trees were bare of any life, the wood itself seemed dead. The cold chill of night air flowing into the well's quarters.

"Alright, so it's winter here..." Yusuke hugged his arms to his chest. "Too bad I didn't pack a fur coat." The joke was all but uplifting in their current situation, but he had to give it a try.

 **Hiei: *Shirtless* "You'll review, won't you?"**

 **Kurama: "Hiei, what happened to your shirt?"**

 **Hiei: "I don't wear one, that what the cloak is for." *Gestures to Yukina* "And she is covered with it."**


	2. Yokai

Snapping her gaze from the test at hand, the shrine maiden located the energy of four youkai, possibly at Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's level in strength and skill. Oh who was she kidding, Sesshomaru had way more skill than his younger half-brother. He never went in halfcocked, no, he was more tactical and strategic. More graceful in his attacks while Inuyasha was one to go in blind sighted. Yet her heart still yearned for his affection…

No! This is not the time for that! Snatching her test up and hurrying up to the teacher's front desk she dished the paper onto the shiny wood.

"There's an emergency going on at home." She tried to be as quiet as she could when she told the teacher, and then sped out of the room not waiting for her superior's reply. She had to get home. Her family were only safe if they stayed indoors, if they set foot outside the house they would be susceptible to become lunch for the youkai. Oh God… Sota… Her dear little brother had gone to a doctor's appointment earlier at lunch time, and it being close to one o'clock, he would be arriving home soon.

Refusing to let her brother and mother die at the hands of monsters she forced her feet to move faster. Her muscles aching as she slammed into the school doors and tumbling outside. Her feet barking at her to rest, her creamy skin becoming stained an unsightly scarlet. If the monstrosities were guarding her house then she wouldn't be able to get to her bow and arrows, but if she could just touch one of them she could purify them from the inside out. If they attacked her she could always conjure a barrier if only for a moment.

"Almost there, just a little more!" Her lungs screamed at her, burning with an insatiable thirst for rest and oxygen. Still, pushing up the stairs to the shine, she could feel the impurity of their energy collapsing around the area she called her home. Finally making it up the last few steps to the top she found them standing on her front door, with the brown haired one looking back at her.

"Guys, I think the owner is here now." Walking up to her she didn't sense any ill intent or demonic energy pouring from him. "Hey, miss, can you tell us where we are?" The others behind him stood tense for a second, almost in a daze before slowly following the pursuit of their friend.

"We? These are your friends?" Her eyes were mesmerizing, and deep like the ocean depths. Her energy swirling in a stark bright pattern, so pure and devoid of anything impure, yet her heart was damaged. Holding a deep agony within. Glancing at the youkai she found them to look just like regular humans, nothing like most the demons she had encountered on her travels.

"Oh, so you have youkai friends too? They aren't going to hurt my family?" Everyone save for Hiei was frozen. Just what was it that tipped this female off about them?

"How do you know that, girl?" Hiei's voice came off as rather demanding, his tone uncaring and indifferent to her, but the way his body tensed showed off his muscles. Kagome's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet at her insistent thoughts; the swordsman was quite handsome.

"I've… Some of my best friends are Youkai…" Unshed tears sprang up to her eyes, the memories of her loved ones lost in time and unyielding.

"Oh now look what you did. You made her cry, Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, his glare piercing the shorter males as his arms gently circled around the maiden's small form. "Hey, please don't cry…" Wiping away a stray tear Kagome shaped up, forcing herself to stand tall.

"I'm okay… You wanted to know where you were, did you by chance come through the well?"

They looked at her in shock. She knew about the well? Had this happened before?

 **A/N: Hello, I know it's been a while, but I have the new chapter done and I can't wait to do the next one! I'm sorry it has been such a short chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!**

 **Please have a wonderful day, and please leave a comment of what you thought, what you liked, what you want more of, etc. Have a nice weekend!**

 **Sango: Maybe me and the others will be included in a future chapter…**

 **Miroku: I sure hope so.**

 **Inuyasha: I miss Kagome…**

 **Miroku and Sango: If you protected her better instead of letting her get kidnapped and Kikyo reincarnated, this wouldn't be happening!**

 **Author: They're right. But you kept chasing after Kikyo when you have her reincarnation right there in front of you, so…. *Shrugs***


End file.
